custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gilvex (Toa Hydros)
Gilvex was a Dark Brotherhood soldier and spy for the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, his true loyalties lay with Makuta Cordak and his group. Biography Early life Much of Gilvex's life prior to Ehlek's assault on Marzak is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that he was originally drafted into the army of the Xevthian Empire prior to his kind's migration to Marzak. He participated in a number of conquests, and was one of the soldiers assigned to invade the Zeverek homeland of Mevock. Tracking a Zeverek soldier named Skorr through the wastelands, Gilvex attempted to sneak up on him before he gave away his position by snapping a twig. Before Skorr could defeat Gilvex, a Zarak later named Conqueror and a small army surrounded Skorr. Not long after Mevock was conquered, Gilvex received a promotion, and became Alxor's personal liaison between his numerous senior generals and lieutenants and the high-king himself. He was eventually tasked with delivering a message to Conqueror on Mevock, requesting he join Alxor in the invasion of Versuva. After delivering the message, he departed Mevock. Later, In the years following the Empire's collapse and the Zarak's migration to a new homeland, Marzak, the Barraki's armies descended onto the island, and Gilvex joined Ehlek's forces, only to be betrayed and left for dead. Gilvex was later banished from Marzak because of his attempts to join the one who nearly wiped out the Zarak species. Dark Brotherhood Gilvex would later join the legions of Conqueror as a soldier, though his loyalties truly belonged to the mysterious Makuta Cordak of the Legion of Shadows. Gilvex was originally meant to infiltrate the Dark Brotherhood so as to lead its leaders into a trap. Recently, however, Gilvex was persuaded to turn on both Cordak and the Dark Brotherhood by the Brotherhood of Makuta. This lead him to lead Makuta Toxon into an ambush for the Brotherhood. He recently lured Conqueror and Scar into an ambush for the Brotherhood of Makuta, resulting in their subsequent capture. He was later confronted by Mysa and struck her down while she wasn't looking. After moving her to a holding cell, the Zarak prepared to take command of the Dark Brotherhood's armies in the leaders' "absence". However, Mysa managed to escape and free the Dark Brotherhood leaders, foiling Gilvex's plans. Gilvex was later captured after Makuta Cordak discovered his intentions to rule the Dark Brotherhood's armies. He was brought before Cordak by Rampage and Spike. After Cordak revealed that he knew of Gilvex's treachery, he disintegrated the treacherous Zarak with his eyebeams. Abilities & Traits Treacherous and sly, Gilvex cared little about who got hurt when he executed his schemes. He cared only for himself and how he could turn a situation to his advantage. He was very intelligent and was more than capable of stringing others along until he has accomplished his goals. Though not much of a powerhouse, Gilvex made up for what he lacks in brute force with his amazing skills in melee combat. Tools Gilvex wielded a sword and Rotating Shield. Alternate Versions *Gilvex Trivia *Gilvex was inspired by a MOC of the same name originally created by user Makuta Kaper. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) Category:Zarak Category:Legion of Shadows Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Brotherhood of Makuta